prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 05 - We Tried Getting Hot With the Guts!
is the fifth episode of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. It aired in Japan on TV Tokyo on May 6th, 2018. Content Summary After being challenged by Anna, the girls decide to enter the "Fluffy Castle" event. But Emo works herself too hard and gets an injury- leaving Mirai to compete on her own. '' Plot Emo notices that Mirai is still watching the recent video they made and asks about it. Mirai confesses that she can't help but want to keep watching since it went so well, and this encourages the girls to keep trying their best. It's then Rinka points out that before they do anything they should be planning ahead of time. With their next decision settled the girls head to ''KyunKyun Jewelry, a shop owned by Prism Stone that gets many school girl customers. The girls are taken by all of the shiny jewelry and are joined by a worker, who tells them to try the jewelry on and they accept. Mirai struggles finding something suitable until the woman makes a suggestion and gives her a bunch of bracelets and a ring, then she hands Emo some other items. The girls have a lot of fun trying them on until their program finishes, and it went so well that they gain a lot of Likes, and this allows them to put on a performance. They head into the studio. Afterwards, the girls enjoy their efforts until Emo happens to remark that perhaps they stand a chance at becoming top PriChan Idols. Anna, having heard this is quick to insult her remark and they begin bickering as usual, until Anna points out that being a PriChan Idol is more than just singing and dancing, and that they should be focusing on igniting the passionate flames within everyone's hearts. While mocking them she then makes her leave, with Sara commenting that Anna really wanted to pay them a visit before joining her. Emo remains angry as the girls head back to the Cafe, where she vents her frustrations and suggests a fiery and hot show. But they don't really know what this would mean, and they come up with abstract ideas- like visiting a sauna or desert, or eating extremely hot chocolate, or visiting a volcano. As Mirai and Rinka give her a look they are joined by Meganee, who appears to know what they are looking for and suggests they enter an upcoming event. She brings in Yuzuru- who embarrasses Rinka with his ridiculous outfit -which he wore for a spy mission- and brings up a place called Fluffy Land, explaining how within it is the attraction known as Fluffy Castle, where you clear all sorts of athletic challenges within a time limit. The winner will gain a years supply of fluffiness- which appeals to the trio rather quickly. Meganee is quick to point out that despite how cutesy it sounds; it is also very hard and only one person will win. This discourages Mirai but Emo is feeling it, and Meganee reveals she pre-registered them believing they would agree. This makes them more anxious but Emo feels further encouraged and compelled to defeat Anna by putting on an amazing performance. However, this is harder than the girls thought when Emo reveals on the day of the event that she got an injury. She did so much training for it that she overdid it. This causes them to worry, and she insists she is fine while Rinka suggests they cancel. Emo feels sad for letting them down, but Mirai decides that for their sake she will work hard to double her own efforts to make sure they have a good show. She asks Emo to encourage her and they turn to face the castle- only to learn that it resembles Anna, who comes by to explain that she decided to make things more interesting by increasing the difficulty and renaming it the "Gorgeous Anna Castle". She also points out that they must get to her room within one hour in order to win. With no other choice the girls run up to the castle, ready for the challenge with no other choice. Mirai puts on her protective gear and prepares for the start of the event while Rinka begins filming from the sidelines with Emo. As the event begins, their friends from school are shown watching the girls from a burger eatery. Along with them is the strange woman who has been keeping an eye on the girls as she dines on a large pile of burgers. At the first obstacle Mirai must run up a tall ramp to grab a rope residing on the very top. She manages to make it on her second try, moving onto the next obstacle known as Macaron Pond. She easily manages to make it the entire way over until she lands wrongly and slips on one of the macaron, causing her to slide. She regains her balance and keeps running until she grabs a row of large macaron that spiral in circles. This is followed by climbing over a pit of loving cuddly puppies, swimming through a large group of stuffed animals, and being chased by a large demonic Anna head. She comes to the second half but by this point Mirai is worn out, and she falls into a large vending machine opening she failed to notice that sends her spinning towards large Anna bowling pins. As Rinka and Emo happily remark on how well she's doing, the girls notice that she is getting several Likes on the video feed of the recording. While worn out, Mirai notices what looks to be the end of the race up ahead and continues to run. She approaches a patchy grass-like area when suddenly, a cutesy animal appears. This is followed by cutesy music and several more mascots trying to offer her cuddly hugs- and she finds herself being overwhelmed by the cuteness and wanting to hug everyone. She nearly gives in until the girls remind her that she would be disqualified- and quickly Mirai tries to evade them after forcing herself to snap out of it. She forces herself to not look at them while escaping; which displeases Anna while Sara is trying hard to avoid looking at the monitor because of how cute everything is. Mirai finds herself even more worn out but she continues to run as Emo and Rinka point out that only five minutes are remaining for her to finish. She approaches a large climbing wall and while unsure if she can do it, she forces herself to start climbing. Half way up the wall she begins to slip and feels herself losing energy, which causes them to panic until Rinka gets an idea. As the timer lessens to two minutes, Emo yells for Mirai to look at her PriCast. She does and suddenly notices several people having tuned in to cheer her on. This works and encourages Mirai to keep going, and she pulls herself up to the very top of the wall. She runs to the goal and manages to make it with one second to spare. Everyone cheers for her while Anna and Sara exit from their room to congratulate her. Anna admits to not having any faith in Mirai being able to do it; but she sees she is quite formidable. She is about to say something else, but Mirai is so excited about getting to put on a live that she interrupts, annoying Anna greatly. She decides not to say it and sends her off to go perform, and Mirai changes to perform "One・Two・Sweets". Like before, she manages to trigger Kiratto Chance. After the performance Anna gives Mirai a large Anna stuffed doll. While it's cute Mirai brings up the years supply of fluffiness she was promised, but Anna thinks a doll in her image is even better and ignores her lament. That evening, a worn out Mirai walks by Hikari, who asks about the doll causing Mirai to respond that its a "years worth" doll while going to bed. However, she feels the warmth from her efforts and wonders if others feel the same way. She admires their Likes count and deems that she did a great job. Characters ''Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. Trivia * This is the first episode with more than one live. Videos Episode Preview Links Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Episodes